


Пинг-понг против сёги

by Olivin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivin/pseuds/Olivin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В воскресенье Львов ждёт событие, которое изменит всю их жизнь. А незадолго до этого в Осакский университет поступает Акаши Сейджуро.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пинг-понг против сёги

**Author's Note:**

> написано на Апрельский фестиваль

Касамацу считал себя очень терпеливым человеком. Нет, в самом деле, он терпел, своих младших братьев, которые бегали по дому, дрались за приставку и даже рылись в его вещах, терпел Кисе, его болтовню, дурацкую улыбку и «давай сделаем фото на память, семпай». Ладно, что там, он два года жил в одной комнате с Имаёши и даже умудрился не поседеть и не заработать себе нервный тик, что, надо сказать, было совсем не просто.

Но сегодня Имаёши находился ближе к успеху, чем когда-либо раньше. Капитан Имаёши, если точнее. И теперь он, вместо того, чтобы отправиться отмечать капитанство в компании своих придурковатых друзей, сидел на кровати, бубнил и доводил Касамацу до ручки. Касамацу, у которого ещё не был готов доклад по макроэкономике, который мечтал о том, чтобы стать капитаном университетской сборной… В общем, и без того очень злого Касамацу.

Поэтому, когда он услышал очередное: «Юкио-кун, ты меня совсем не слушаешь», — то морально был готов схватить Имаёши за грудки и приложить головой о стенку.

К сожалению, женщин, детей и умственно отсталых Касамацу не бил принципиально.

Взрослый человек, который носил зелёные трусы с уточками, по мнению Касамацу, автоматически попадал во все три категории. Впрочем, Имаёши он давно выделил в особую, четвёртую, как уникальный подвид.

Уникальный подвид тем временем потянулся, приветливо улыбнулся и скрестил ноги, отчего уточки на трусах некрасиво сморщились. И не то чтобы Касамацу разглядывал трусы Имаёши, но…

— Не расстраивайся, я подарю тебе на день рождения с дельфинчиками, — Касамацу не сдержался и всё-таки кинул в Имаёши подушкой.

Которую тот, конечно, поймал.

— Отличный пас, — и засунул подушку себе под поясницу. Если учесть, что у Имаёши подушек было уже три, а у Касамацу не осталось ни одной, то ситуацию мог спасти теперь только идеальный трёхочковый. Касамацу уже приглядывался к карандашнице на столе, когда Имаёши вдруг потянул:

— Между прочим, мог бы мне посочувствовать.

— Между прочим, нет.

Хотя в этот момент Касамацу действительно сочувствовал. Себе. И уже в который раз мысленно прикидывал, кто бы согласился поменяться с ним комнатами. Он даже был готов жить с Мияке-семпаем с шестого этажа, который мылся и выносил за собой мусор точно по расписанию — раз в месяц.

— Между прочим, в нашу команду сегодня вступил Акаши Сейджуро.

— Между прочим… Что?

По всем правилам Акаши Сейджуро должен был учиться минимум в Токийском университете. Максимум — уехать в Америку, Англию или куда там уезжают дети из богатых и влиятельных семей. Осакский университет, конечно, тоже был одним из лучших в стране, но явно не для уровня Акаши. Касамацу вообще надеялся, что никто из Поколения Чудес не будет больше с ним учиться. А теперь выяснилось, что будет, да ещё и самый неоднозначный из них.

Касамацу вдруг резко заскучал по Кисе.

— Именно что «что», — грустно вздохнул Имаёши. — У меня в команде уже были Ханамия и Аомине, а теперь вот Акаши. Кажется, я — самый неудачливый капитан во всей Японии. Неужели тебе меня совсем-совсем не жалко?

Имаёши Касамацу жалко не было. Касамцу было жалко команду, потому что теперь вместо одного ненормального ей придётся терпеть двух. И если к первому Касамацу даже привык, то вот второго хотя и совсем не знал, но заранее остерегался. Имаёши, впрочем, говорить об этом не стоило.

— Акаши — талантливый игрок. Надо радоваться, что он в нашей команде.

Имаёши покачал головой.

— Хаями и Сувабе тоже талантливые игроки. Точнее, были, — он посмотрел на часы и цокнул языком. — Пока не подали заявки об уходе из клуба через пять минут после того, как Акаши положил заявление о вступлении в него же на стол.

У Касамацу взмокла спина. Второкурсники Хаями и Сувабе действительно были очень неплохими игроками, и Касамацу надеялся, что в этом году, после выпуска семпаев, они окажутся в основе. И если уж они ушли из команды, как только узнали об Акаши… Похоже, слухи о нём оказались правдивыми.

— А ещё, — лицо Имаёши стало олицетворением вселенской скорби, — ты помнишь, как звали капитанов Тейко и Ракузан, которые были до Акаши?

Касамацу покачал головой. Если честно, он даже не помнил, что они были.

— Вот и я нет. Надеюсь, Акаши не закапывал их живьём в земле. У меня, знаешь ли, клаустрофобия, и я не люблю червей.

— И что?

— И то, — Имаёши торжественно улыбнулся. — Юкио-кун, ты просто обязан меня спасти!

***

Никого спасать Касамацу, конечно же, не собирался. Но, тем не менее, ему всю ночь снился разнообразный бред про то, как он гоняется за Акаши, пытаясь пнуть, а тот сверкает глазами и уворачивается, пока Касамацу наконец не оказывается в одной яме с Имаёши. Длинным лохматым дождевым червём Имаёши, который с укоризной смотрит на него из-под очков.

В общем, с утра Касамацу был явно не в духе, насчитал Японии валовой национальный доход за позапрошлый год в два раза ниже, чем был на самом деле, облил ботинки кофе прямо перед хихикающими однокурсницами и отправился на тренировку с твёрдым намерением не дать какому-то первогодке стать капитаном. Семпаев надо уважать, и вообще он только-только смирился с капитанством Имаёши, а больше одного стресса в неделю явно было вредно для здоровья.

Так что Касамацу, полный энергии, здоровой злости и желания разобраться, вошёл в зал… и едва не вышел обратно.

Все улыбки Имаёши Касамацу делил на четыре типа: «притворно добрая», «издевательская», «злая», «умри всё живое». И вот последнюю он сейчас как раз и наблюдал. Улыбку Акаши Касамацу вообще никак классифицировать не хотел. Если честно, то он просто хотел извиниться, сказать, что случайно проходил мимо и ошибся дверью. В конце концов, на улице было тепло и по-весеннему солнечно, а в зале стояли мертвецкий холод и тишина, Акаши и Имаёши в центре улыбались друг другу, а остальная команда жалась к стенам, словно готовясь к затяжным похоронам. Касамацу очень хотелось уйти, но это было недостойным поведением для когда-то капитана, семпая, и Касамацу в целом, поэтому он подобрал с пола мяч и прицельно кинул его в голову. Имаёши. Та всё равно была пустой, дурной и уже не раз от Касамацу получала.

Имаёши тут же обернулся и, потирая макушку, быстро сменил улыбку на «притворно добрую». Или даже не притворно: Касамацу почему-то казалось, что Имаёши видеть его был очень рад.

— О, Касамацу-кун, как ты вовремя! Я как раз знакомил новичков с командой, но действительно, кто лучше всего всё объяснит, если не вице-капитан? В общем, Акаши-кун, познакомься, это Касамацу Юкио, наш новый вице-капитан, Касамацу-кун — это Акаши Сейджуро, разыгрывающий защитник, а я Имаё, то есть я пока пойду поговорю с тренером насчёт расписания и прочих скучных капитанских вещей. Счастливо оставаться, — и, помахав на прощанье рукой, быстро зашагал прочь.

Касамацу понял три вещи. Во-первых, Имаёши он сегодня точно приложит головой об стенку. Во-вторых, его назначили вице-капитаном, и у них до сих пор есть тренер. Если учесть, что тренеры рядом с Акаши исчезали с той же поразительной быстротой, что и капитаны, то новость была хорошая. И, в-третьих, Акаши совершенно нагло оставили на его, Касамацу, попечение, а тот совсем не обращает на него внимания и только задумчиво смотрит Имаёши вслед.

И даже когда Касамацу раздавал задания остальной команде, Акаши по-прежнему игнорировал его. Это злило, раздражало, а ещё червь Имаёши из сна приветливо махал хвостом и звал к себе в яму, поэтому Касамацу впихнул Акаши в руки мяч и твёрдо решил, что с этим надо что-то делать. С мячом, Акаши, идиотом-капитаном и полным отсутствием взаимодействия между ними.

А ещё Касамацу весьма некстати вспомнил, что Акаши всегда сначала становился вице-капитаном…

***

Однако всерьёз Касамацу забеспокоился только, когда пропал их тренер.

Впрочем, сначала Касамацу этого не заметил: тренер и раньше не всегда заходил зал, веря в ответственность команды и авторитет капитана. Но когда одним далеко не прекрасным днём Касамацу вдруг осознал, что не видел тренера уже неделю, а Акаши стал улыбаться чаще обычного и в каждой командой игре выходил против Имаёши, хотя раньше обязанность блокировать и обходить того лежала полностью на Касамацу и даже нравилась ему…

Телефон Кисе нашёлся как-то сам собой. Деньги на синкансэн до Токио — тоже. Поэтому в ближайшую субботу Касамацу уже сидел в кафе торгового центра, потягивал колу из трубочки и нервничал так, будто у него, по меньшей мере, было свидание с девушкой, а не просто встреча с кохаем из школьного баскетбольного клуба.

Кисе, как всегда, опоздал и ещё и умудрился притащить с собой Мидориму и его приятеля с игрушечным грузовиком в руках. Особой радости у Касамацу это не вызвало, да и у Мидоримы, судя по лицу, тоже. Зато Кисе и Такао довольно улыбались, а если учесть, что в последнее время улыбающиеся люди вызывали у Касамацу бессонницу и несварение желудка, терпеть их обоих он долго не собирался.

— Привет, семпай! Извини за опоздание, — Кисе уселся рядом с ним и теперь радостно орал ему в ухо. — Представляешь, я совершенно случайно встретил в спортивном отделе Мидоримаччи и Такаоччи, и они согласились перекусить с нами, правда, здорово?

Касамацу вопросительно поднял бровь, Мидорима хмуро поправил очки, а Такао заржал и толкнул Мидориму грузовиком в плечо. Чтобы окончательно превратить серьёзную встречу в фарс, не хватало только Имаёши, но, узнай он, о чём Касамацу собирался поговорить с Кисе, от шуточек про «доброго, заботливого Юкио-куна» не удалось отделаться бы и за полгода.

— Ты же хотел поговорить про Акашиччи, а Мидоримаччи как раз с ним дружил в средней школе и может рассказать больше, чем я. Ещё много мог бы рассказать Курокоччи, но ему я не дозвони… Ой!

— Кисе, просто сдохни!

Такао от смеха согнулся пополам, а Касамацу вдохнул и выдохнул, подавляя нестерпимое желание убивать. Мидорима, конечно, по-прежнему оставался высокомерным фриком, но именно сейчас Касамацу был с ним полностью согласен.

Отсмеявшись, Такао пояснил:

— Но в спортивном отделе мы действительно столкнулись случайно. Так-то мы договаривались встретиться у западного входа.

Касамацу ещё раз глубоко вздохнул и перешёл к делу.

— У вас в Тейко ничего странного с тренерами не происходило?

Кисе от удивления округлил глаза.

— Ничего такого. Сначала главным тренером был Широгане-сан, но потом он заболел и оставил клуб на попечение Санады-сана, который раньше первый состав тренировал. Хотя под конец командой фактически руководил Акашиччи, но это вроде не странно?

— Да ни разу, — пробормотал Касамацу, вспоминая исчезнувшего тренера и чересчур довольного в последнее время Акаши. — А капитаном Акаши как стал?

— Ниджимура-семпай попросил его назначить вместо себя. Вот это действительно было подозрительно, мы тоже тогда все удивились.

— Ничего подозрительного, — Мидорима скрестил руки. — У Ниджимуры просто заболел отец, и он вынужден был больше уделять ему времени. Они в итоге вообще уехали в Америку, вот так вот.

Что ж, во всяком случае, никто никого живьём не закапывал. С другой стороны, Касамацу не знал, насколько велико влияние семьи Акаши, и не захочет ли Имаёши уже завтра вдруг уехать в Новую Зеландию, например. Если из-за этого капитаном станет Акаши, то Касамацу, пожалуй, даже будет по Имаёши скучать. Совсем чуть-чуть. Исключительно как по баскетболисту. Имаёши же старшему Касамацу просто мысленно пожелал здоровья и всяческих благ.

— А за Акаши случайно никаких странностей не числится?

Мидорима и Кисе слишком понимающе переглянулись друг с другом, а потом одновременно выпалили:

— Акашиччи немного необычный, но в целом хороший человек.

— Сейчас, само собой, никаких.

Слово «сейчас» заставило Касамацу напрячься.

— А раньше?

Мидорима нахмурился, поправил очки и открыл было рот, но тут же его закрыл и всем своим видом продемонстрировал, что отвечать на вопрос не собирается. Зато за него решил ответить Такао:

— Шин-чан не очень хорошо разбирается в людях, да, Шин-чан?

— Такао!

— …В гороскопах он разбирается лучше. Вот, Касамацу, ты кто по знаку зодиака?

— Лев. И всё-таки про А…

— В воскресенье Львов ждёт событие, которое изменит всю их жизнь. Счастливый талисман дня… Э-э-э… Ну вот, забыл какой.

— Такао, ты слушаешь гороскопы?

— Слушаю. Хотя чаще читаю на сайте за день до. — Мидорима нервно сжал кулаки, и Такао прикрылся игрушечным грузовиком. — Эй, ну а почему, по-твоему, у меня уже утром есть талисман дня для тебя? Этот грузовик я, например, не у ребёнка в песочнице по дороге отнял и вообще… Ай, больно!

Касамацу, глядя, как удаляющийся Мидорима тащит за собой Такао, а тот тащит грузовик на верёвочке, подумал, что его только что обвели вокруг пальца, рассказав вместо прошлого Акаши гороскоп на завтра. Оставался ещё Кисе, но тот уже перешёл на забавные истории про съёмки, и об Акаши ничего нового, кроме «он классный», не сообщил.

Так что обратно в Осаку Касамацу возвращался ни с чем, если не считать кучу всякого барахла, которое его попросили купить однокурсники, и невнятного предсказания о том, что завтрашний день изменит его жизнь.

И то, что уже в общежитии Касамацу выяснил, что счастливый талисман для Львов на воскресенье — мячик для пинг-понга, вовсе не означало, что он верил в гороскопы. И в клуб настольного тенниса он сходил просто так, исключительно на всякий случай.

***

Когда в воскресенье на тренировку не пришёл не только тренер, но и Акаши с Имаёши, Касамацу подумал, что гороскоп начинает сбываться. Нет, отсутствие Имаёши и Акаши, с одной стороны, никак радикально его жизнь не меняло, разве что делало её чуть лучше и спокойнее. С другой стороны, вдруг после исчезновения Имаёши Акаши точно так же быстро разделается и с самим Касамацу?

В общем, Касамацу переживал, два раза наорал на игроков, три раза промазал мимо кольца, пробежал четыре круга по залу и раз десять позвонил Имаёши, но телефон упрямо сообщал, что абонент находится вне зоны действия сети. И Касамацу оставалось лишь надеяться, что Имаёши просто выключил телефон. Например, потому что пошёл на свидание с красоткой-первокурсницей, которая с самого начала учебного года строила ему глазки. Или, ещё лучше, утопил телефон в туалете, случайно выронил из окна и мало ли что ещё с ним сделал. Однако правда была в том, что Имаёши до сегодняшнего дня был на связи всегда, и представлять места, где не ловит сеть, крайне не хотелось. Потому что это могло оказаться нечто под землёй. Гроб, например.

Так что к концу тренировки Касамацу едва от злости не разбил телефон о шкафчик в раздевалке, и даже холодный душ не смог успокоить его, а наоборот — распалил ещё больше.

Поэтому, когда Касамацу открывал дверь комнаты, у него уже был готов план действий по спасению Имаёши: сходить к коменданту общежития, позвонить в полицию… убить Имаёши собственноручно.

Касамацу от удивления даже выронил сумку.

Звонить в полицию больше не требовалось. Имаёши спокойно сидел с Акаши за сёгибаном и чему-то довольно улыбался. Завидев Касамацу, Имаёши помахал рукой.

— Добрый вечер! Представляешь, я уже пять раз подряд проиграл Акаши-куну. — Акаши сделал ход, и Имаёши тут же повернулся к доске и грустно покачал головой. — Ну вот, уже шесть.

Касамацу по-прежнему молча стоял и смотрел, как Акаши убирает фигурки в сумку, берёт сёгибан, вежливо прощается и уходит.

Оказывается, Касамацу целый день переживал зря. Оказывается, Имаёши ничего не грозило, наоборот они с Акаши отлично поладили, даже прогуляли тренировку, пока Касамацу раз за разом пытался дозвониться.

— Тренировка? — от злости сердце стучало, как бешенное, и говорить связно не получалось.

— Прости-прости, — Имаёши замахал руками. — Мы с Акаши немного увлеклись. Давно, знаешь ли, не было достойного партнёра по сёги. Я честно хотел позвонить, но телефон разрядился, а потом я забыл и…

Дальше Касамацу слушать не стал, подошёл и одним рывком сдёрнул Имаёши со стула.

— Увлеклись, говоришь? — взял за отворот рубашки и толкнул к стене.

— Партнёра, говоришь? — занёс руку, размахнулся, но вместо того, чтобы ударить положил на затылок и поцеловал.

Имаёши был невыносим. Он невыносимо бесил Касамацу, невыносимо портил ему жизнь… невыносимо хорошо целовался и невыносимо громко стонал, отчего Касамацу пришлось зажать ему рот рукой, пока второй он пытался расстегнуть пуговицы на рубашке. Получалось плохо. Потому что до пелены перед глазами хотелось всего разом: целоваться, облапать Имаёши, потереться хоть обо что-нибудь и просто кончить. Рубашка скоро полетела на пол, за ними отправились брюки, и Касамацу, целуя шею, соски, проводя языком по твёрдому прессу, спускался всё ниже и ниже, пока вдруг не замер от неожиданности.

На Имаёши были чёртовы красные трусы с чёртовыми розовыми сердечками. Пелена перед глазами слегка рассеялась.

— Что это?

Имаёши слегка приподнялся на кровати и попытался сфокусировать зрение. Без очков и в возбуждённом состоянии, судя по всему, получалось плохо.

— Эм, член, стояк? Юкио-кун, не хотелось тебя шокировать, но, знаешь, такое бывает, когда…

— Заткнись! Что за гадость на тебе надета?

— Не нравится? — огорчился Имаёши. — А жаль, я же специально для тебя старался.

— Специально? — пелена перед глазами исчезла окончательно.

Имаёши загадочно улыбнулся и возвёл глаза к потолку.

— Знаешь, Акаши сегодня сказал мне, что хочет целиком и полностью посвятить себя учёбе, поэтому у него не останется много времени на баскетбол.

В голове стало проясняться.

— Дай угадаю: ты знал об этом и раньше?

Имаёши пожал плечами.

— Я видел его расписание. Скажем так, в нём было слишком много предметов.

— А тренер?

— Отправился поздравить сестру с рождением первенца, вернётся через неделю.

— И Сувабе с Хаями ушли вовсе не из-за Акаши, правильно?

— Кто знает, кто знает, — покачал головой Имаёши. — Возможно, им больше пришёлся по душе клуб современного искусства. Пьянки, вечеринки, девушки, разнузданный секс… И современное искусство, как я мог забыть.

— И от чего тогда я тебя должен был спасать? — Касамацу навис над Имаёши и теперь смотрел ему прямо в бесстыжие глаза.

— От неразделённой любви, например. Между прочим, знаешь, как утомительно дрочить на твой светлый спящий образ по ночам? — Имаёши облизнулся, и член Касамацу вполне однозначно отреагировал в ответ. — И, если не возражаешь, не мог бы ты продолжить то, на чём остановился?

По-хорошему, сейчас следовало бы надеть футболку и уйти, оставив Имаёши самого разбираться со своими весьма внушительными проблемами. Но с Имаёши вообще никогда ничего не было по-хорошему, поэтому Касамацу тихо выругался и стянул с себя джинсы. Шарик для пинг-понга, который он носил в кармане целый день, вывалился и со стуком покатился по полу. Однако Касамацу, исступлённо целовавшемуся с Имаёши, уже было совсем-совсем не до гороскопов.


End file.
